Good Night, Good Morning
by Jade Star
Summary: Lucy and Peter always had a speical connection. Their final moments alive are spent together after the train crash. Please review


_I always felt that Peter and Lucy had a special connection to each other. In this piece, they hold and comfort each other while they died..._

**Peter's POV**

Truthfully, I didn't even feel the train hit us. I was anxiously awaiting the Number 12 train from London, and Ed was standing beside me, tossing the ring box from hand to hand. Our clothes were filthy with mud, from crawling in the backyard of Professor Kirke's old house, but we were immensely satisfied when we found the box with the rings in it.

"Peter, the train is coming in!"

"Thanks Ed!"

I saw it was rounding the bend fast. A bit _too_ fast for my liking. I turned back around quickly, and Ed's face was a mask of pure terror for the breifest of seconds.

"Peter, it's going to-"

Then......

and then.....

Nothing but darkness

**Lucy's POV**

"Oh, do you think Peter and Ed have gotten to the station already?"

"Probably Pole, gosh, you're awfully excited today."

"Of course Scrubb! We're going to help Narnia! Oh! I can't wait!"

I smiled at my cousin, and his dear friend. Soon, I shall hope to call dear sweet Jill his girlfriend. I did feel a twinge of sadness, they being the only ones still young enough to go back to Narnia and all.

Across the way from us, in the carriage, Professor Kirke was studying a newspaper he'd purchased at the station, and dear Aunt Polly had opened up a picnic basket, in which she also bought at the station filled with treats to eat during the trip.

_Oh Susan, I wish you were here..._

I missed my older sister. Even since we were hailed by that strange narnian a week ago, we did all we could to persuade Susan to join us in our adventures.

_'She'll come around, someday'_ I heard my brother Edmund say to me right before he left for his trip with Peter.

I do so hope he's right.

"Oy! I see it! The station!" Eustance was leaning out the window, waving to the people on the platform and in the streets. I set down my book and stretched my limbs, and prepared to get my small bag....

Suddenly, the train gave the most dredful lurch, and I heard the screeching of metal on metal, and a shrill whistle.

Something slammed into me....

Then..... nothing....

**Peter's POV**

I awoke what could have been minutes later, or hours later to screaming, flames, and crying. I saw the destruction a few feet from me. Two trains had smashed into each other with such brute force, both trains were split right down the middle, and carriages were everywhere.

That included bodies. Dead bodies, burned bodies, wounded bodies. I was reminded of war times during my reign as High King for a moment. Then crying, and screaming from all directions. I realized I was on my side, and my blood was everywhere.... I swallowed hard.

"Ed! Ed! Answer me!"

I coughed up blood. My head hurt, and my stomach felt sticky. I looked down at my stomach, and saw the shrapnel embedded in me. Glass, and bits of metal from the wreckage itself. My vision swam.

"Ed! Lucy!"

I got to my knees, tottering like a baby. I looked around, and saw, a few feet from me, Edmund's managled body. His head was bloody, and he sported burn marks all over his body. His eyes gazed up at the sky- into nothingness.

My brother, Edmund was dead.

I felt hot tears swim into my eyes. I lurched towards him, but stopped suddenly.

I knew where he was. I knew he was happy. I also knew that I would join him soon.

After getting to my feet, I unsteadily made my way to the broken wrecked trains. People were in such a state of chaos, they didn't notice a mortally wounded man wandering admist the wreckage.

I found my sister, Lucy few feet away from the tracks. She'd been thrown through the window, being so small and all when the trains must have collided. Lucy, looked so frail, laying amongst the debrie, a pool of blood seeping from various wounds.

I crouched next to her, then sat down resolutely in the dirt. We were wounded, and I think we both knew that we were going to die shortly.

Like Edmund, like Jill, Professor Kirke, Lady Polly....

All of us going to the same place....

**Lucy's POV**

I touched my brother's cheek tenderly. Blood pooled from my side, and my head. It didn't hurt so much anymore. I began to feel ever so light and almost happy.

"Peter...." my voice felt thick and gritty, like I was battling the last remnants of a deep sleep. It was a pleasant feeling.

"Yeah? I'm here Lu...."

We held hands. I rested my head in his lap. His hand weakly stroked my hair. I remembered him doing this to me, whenever Ed made me upset back when we were still living in London. I sighed contentedly.

"I'm so tired Peter...."

"I know. Me too, Lucy."

I closed my eyes and felt a warmth I've never known before.

I knew where I would be when I opened my eyes again.

I bet Peter did too.

Shouts and screams, the stench of burning oil was all around us, but I felt only peace. I tilted my battered face to the sky.

"Aslan....we'll get to see him...." I whispered faintly. My brother only smiled.

"I know. I can't wait to see him again either."

This was is. I could feel last vistages of strength leaving my body.

"G'night Peter," I said. I began to relax and close my eyes for the final time.

"No, Lu. Good Morning."

I smiled.

"Alright then, Good Morning Peter."

**Peter's POV**

I checked my cracked watch. Surprisingly it still was working.

At seventeen years old, and at 10:36 am on a clear Tuesday morning, August 15, 1949, my sister, Lucy Pevensie, Queen of Narnia died.

She smiled at me with such love and such trust. I comforted her, and felt her petite body go limp in my arms.

We had exchanged farewells as only we knew how, although our separation would be brief, minutes at best.

I rested against the cool metal of one of the smashed railway engine carriages. My sight was dimming for the final time, and my strength too was leaving me.

"Aslan......"

I coughed up blood. It wouldn't be long now. I too felt my body go slack, like falling into the most blissful sleep one could ask for.

_'Alright then Peter, Good Morning_

Lucy's last words on Earth, her last words to me in this life. I looked down at her, she looked so peaceful, even in death. A tiny cherub reserved to touch and give comfort to all who met her.

I released my last breath in a peaceful sigh of contentment. I would see all who were dear to me in a matter of moments.

"Aslan.... I'm coming."

I closed my eyes. The world grew black. I felt so very, very light....

I woke up in Narnia- or to be more specific in the stable, in fine Narnian clothes, my old sword rhindon at my side, and crown on my head.

I saw Eustace, Jill, Professor Kirke, Lucy, even Lady Polly dressed like royalty and glittering jewels, and King Trinian as well.

"Peter! Oh Peter!"

I hugged my sister tightly. She looked at me with wonderment.

"Good Morning Peter."

"Good Morning Lucy."

We knew, in that moment that something bigger and better was just over the horizon.

All of us had finally come home.

The End! Hope you all like it! Reviews would be appreciated!


End file.
